


With the Love We've Been Shown in the Past

by moonlightxprincess13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, PWP, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/moonlightxprincess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Mike spend christmas in bed. Or on the couch, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Love We've Been Shown in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 11 SO CLOSE! This one is un-beta'd because I suck at making potica and going shopping and out to dinner and watching the Flyers and writing on a timely schedule but hey, it got done. All mistakes are my own. Only one day left guys!

Jeff had just shut the water off, wrapped a towel around himself and made his way into the bedroom when he heard Mike shout “don’t get real dressed. Throw on sweatpants or something.” Jeff dropped his towel and rooted for some clean boxers and tugged on the sweatpants that were on the floor, taking them back off when he realized that they were Mike’s seeing as they only came up to mid calf on him. Shimmying a thin t-shirt on he padded out to the kitchen, running his hands through his still wet hair. 

“Mike what the hell?” Jeff turned the corner to the living room, the television on but paused,the beginning of Elf on the screen. He walked towards the couch, spotting the two mugs of what looked like hot chocolate along with a stack of DVDs on the table and the throw blanket on the couch.

“Oh hey, merry christmas!” Mike had a cookie sticking out of his mouth, carrying a tray that was overflowing with freshly baked chocolate chips and snickerdoodles. He placed the tray down between the mugs and flopped ungracefully onto the couch, patting the seat next to him.

Jeff eyed him suspiciously before sitting down. “Merry christmas to you too, what the hell time did you get up?” 

Mike reclined, pulling Jeff down with him and grabbing the remote. “Not too long ago, I had the dough made beforehand.” 

Jeff shrugged and wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist, spreading his palm across his lower stomach. “Are we watching movies all day?” 

Mike nodded. “If you want, I mean I know we do it every year but if you wanted to do something else, go out, I’d be-“

“No, Mike,” Jeff cut the brunet off. “I love doing this, just spending time with you.” He buried his face in Mike’s hair, stilling when Mike hit the play button. They laid there, entangled in each other, watching the first three movies in the pile and finishing off the hot chocolate and half a plate of cookies before Mike changed his position for the fifth time in ten minutes, huffing as he dropped down onto the cushion.

“Damn couch, damn pillows giving me a cramp.” He tried to stretch his legs out and narrowly avoided sticking his foot in Jeff’s face.

“Ew, dude, watch your nasty ass feet.” He sat up, leaning more towards Mike. “Where’s the cramp?” 

Mike shifted so he was laying on his stomach, sliding back so the crook of his knee rested in Jeff’s lap. “Left calf, you mind?” Jeff shook his head and took the shorter man’s leg in his hands, kneading at the tightened muscle. Eventually, part of the way into How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Jeff let go of Mike’s leg and tugged him back over in front of him, tucking his arm around Mike’s waist and letting his fingers dip beneath the waistband. Mike made an attempt to turn around and face Jeff, but the blond hushed him and loosely twisted his fingers around Mike’s still-soft cock, brushing the tips of his fingers against the skin until it started to harden, growing in Jeff’s hand. 

Jeff made long, lazy strokes up and down Mike’s length, occasionally running his thumb over the head and pressing just lightly on the slit. Mike started moving against Jeff, pressing his ass back into Jeff’s crotch and trying to thrust into his grip. Jeff, however, placed his free hand on Mike’s shoulder to still him, smearing some of the leaking precome down his shaft as he continued. Adding a quick flick of his wrist, Jeff increased the pace just slightly and started pressing kisses to the back of Mike’s neck and the shell of his ear, tightening his grip as he felt Mike start to come apart beneath him. He worked him through it, grabbing a tissue from the box on the table, and wiped him off after, pulling him in tightly and sleepily finishing the movie. 

By the time Home Alone was over it was already two in the afternoon and neither one of the pair had eaten more than cookies, so Mike pulled out his phone and ordered a pizza, setting the alarm on his phone before placing it on the table. “We’ve got a half an hour yeah?” He smiled as he pushed Jeff back against the arm of the couch and pulled Jeff’s sweat pants down around his ankles, doing the same with his boxers before sticking himself between the blond’s long legs. Jeff looked down at Mike as he stroked his fingers down the inside of Jeff’s thighs, watching the way that the taller man sucked in a rush of air. 

Mike licked his lips before lowering himself, pressing kisses to Jeff’s inner thighs and lower abdomen, pressing a few to Jeff’s dick as it started to harden. Once it was full and throbbing, Mike wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently, dragging his fingers up and down the length. He could feel Jeff’s stomach muscles contracted as he slowly worked down Jeff’s length, swallowing around the entirety of it. Pausing for a moment, Mike looked up and made eye contact with Jeff before pulling back up and sucking a little bit harder, holding Jeff’s gaze as he began bobbing his head. 

Jeff ran his fingers through Mike’s hair, tugging lightly as Mike increased the pace. Mike pulled off almost completely and swirled his tongue around the shaft, starting at the base and working his way up to the head. After taking Jeff’s length again, Mike added his hand alongside his mouth and felt Jeff’s hips start to make light, needy thrusts up towards Mike’s mouth. Catching the drift, he picked up the pace and the only warning Jeff was able to give was a quick tug on Mike’s hair as he came down his throat. Mike swallowed and rubbed the remainder off with the back of his hand, leaning against the other arm of the couch while Jeff lay there boneless. They had just pulled Jeff’s pants back on when the alarm went off and seconds later the delivery man was at the door. 

After finishing the pizza and watching most of The Santa Clause, Mike was fidgeting in his spot, elbowing and kicking Jeff with every movement. “Okay, Mike, you’re going to half to stop moving or you’re sitting on the floor okay?” 

Mike rolled his eyes and rolled over, facing Jeff. “Hey,” there was a light in his eyes as he spoke. “You wanna, you know,” he made a slight thrusting motion with his hips, running a hand down Jeff’s body.

Jeff laughed and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” He kissed Mike, curling some of the hair that was sticking out behind his ear. “But yeah, that’d actually be nice. You brought stuff out here?” Mike nodded as he kissed back, slipping out of his sweats as he climbed on top of Jeff to pull his off as well. Jeff leaned up and searched for the bottle of lube and a condom, rolling his eyes when he found them behind the box of tissues, and tossed them to Mike. Wasting no time, Mike poured the lube onto his fingers and warmed it up slightly before running them across Jeff’s hole, pressing a finger inside. It wasn’t a long time before Jeff was ready for a second and third finger, and Mike worked him open quickly with many years of experience. Jeff adjusted his position as Mike rolled the condom on, and Jeff was on his hands and knees by the time Mike was ready.

“You want it like this?” Mike ran his fingernails across Jeff’s back, grabbing a handful of ass as he spoke. Jeff nodded and Mike positioned himself, pushing slowly inside. He gave Jeff a minute to adjust before he pulled out and pushed in again, setting a slow but effective pace. Mike arched over the taller man’s back, pressing a kiss to the space between his shoulder blades as his hans glided around his waist, grabbing a hold of his cock and moving in time with his thrusts. Listening to the little noises that escaped from Jeff’s mouth as Mike tilted his hips, he watched as Jeff started to push back onto Mike’s dick, desperate for release. A few thrusts later Jeff was spilling out into Mike’s hand, his arms shaking from the effort. The feeling sent Mike toppling over the edge, laying against Jeff’s back as he came.

“Mike, I love you and all, but you’re going to have to pull out at some point. And get off my back in the process.” Jeff laughed as Mike finally sat back up and pulled out carefully, tying off the condom and folding it into a tissue. They didn’t bother to put their pants back on but ended up shirtless as well, pulling the blanket over them as they settled in to watch Love Actually. Mike was asleep before the end and Jeff followed shortly there after, making sure to whisper one last “merry christmas” before drifting off.


End file.
